vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meredy
|-|Meredy= |-|Meredy in X791= |-|Meredy in X784= Summary Meredy (メルディ, Merudi) was a member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Currently, she is a member and co-founder of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Likely High 7-A Name: Meredy Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Pain Manipulation, Limited Empathic Manipulation, Durability Negation, Can deploy a "sensory link" between two or more person with intense emotional connection, which causes any of the pain inflicted to affect everyone linked, Can bind a sensory link to herself and kill multiple targets Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and matched Juvia Lockser). Her abilities can ignore conventional durability | City level (Has been fighting dark guilds for 7 years along with Ultear and Jellal. Should still be somewhat comparable to Juvia) | Likely Large Mountain level (Should still be somewhat comparable to Juvia. Defeated Historia Zancrow) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Juvia) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Swifter than before) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Juvia) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class with Maguilty Sodom (Clashed with Juvia's water attacks. Stated to be able to kill herself with the attack) | City Class with Maguilty Sodom | Likely Large Mountain Class with Maguilty Sodom Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Juvia) | City level | Likely Large Mountain level (Took hits from Historia Zancrow) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Several hundreds of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Fairly High Weaknesses: Sensory Link magic only inflicts sensational pain onto the enemies, only the sufferer of the original injury actually experiences the physical trauma Notable Attacks/Techniques: Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu: The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well. Despite the fact it doesn't actually harm opponent it will cause death to all linked targets if any linked target dies. *'Sensory Link' (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. **'Three Spread Sensory Link' (３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku: This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. *'Maguilty Sodom' (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu: It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body, by directly striking the target's sense of pain. **'Maguilty Rays' (マギルティ＝レーゼ Magiruti Rēze: Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7